


More sober than all sobriety

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, being reasonable, must get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More sober than all sobriety

Bill Weasley was very, very drunk.

He was also very, very gorgeous, spread out on Remus' bed, his face hidden in the crook of his elbow. Bill was moaning quietly, and Remus grinned.

He closed the door gently and stepped to the bed, looking down at Bill who lifted his arm off his face just a fraction.

"Wha?" Bill whispered. And coughed.

"You're drunk, Weasley," said Remus. He looked up and down Bill's body until he saw the man shift uneasily.

"What?" Bill repeated, more firmly.

"Hm. For someone so slim, you are surprisingly heavy," Remus said. "It wasn't easy, dragging you all the way up the stairs."

"Could've elevitated me," said Bill and moaned.

"Pardon?" Remus' grin deepened. Leaning in, he hooked his arms under Bill's and pulled him up the bed, ignoring Bill's groan of pain. "Here, that's better, isn't it?"

"Fuckoff!" Bill pressed his face against Remus' shoulder. "Stop th'spinnin'."

Laughing quietly, Remus lowered his head and rubbed his mouth against Bill's soft hair. "You know what you smell of?"

"Cig'rettes?" With a shift of his body, Bill brought himself closer to Remus, who laughed again.

"Debauchery."

Bill let out another moan as Remus rolled away from him and got to his feet. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

"'M in bed."

"Let's get you to bed properly."

Bill's eyes snapped open and his gaze focused on Remus for the first time, who had dropped to his knees and started pulling off Bill's dragon-hide boots.

"I might be drunk," he said, sounding almost entirely sober, "but not too drunk to not want to take advantage of your position there."

"Funny you should say that." Slowly, Remus' hands wandered up Bill's legs until they came to rest on his thighs. "Because this is exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh, good." As Bill's head fell back onto the pillow, Remus stared at the vulnerable curve of his throat for a moment before leaning in and over the other man's body. His fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and then of his trousers until he could pull the fabric aside to reveal Bill's skin, milky white and freckled. Bill's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

"You're not asleep, are you?" Remus asked, trailing his nails up Bill's sides to his armpits.

"No. Just dizzy." Remus' hands had moved back down and Bill raised his hips obligingly. "In a good way, though."

"I'm happy to see that the alcohol does not impede your libido." Remus gripped Bill's hips firmly, forcing him to move down on the bed. Bill's cock brushed Remus' nose as he leaned in to kiss the smooth skin beneath his hipbone. It was damp and salty with sweat and he licked an enthusiastic trail across the flat stomach.

"Suck me." Bill had raised himself on his elbows and was looking down at him, his eyes dark with desire.

"Patience-"

"Now." The sudden motion as he gripped Remus' hair to force his head down made Bill lose his balance and he fell back onto the pillows. "Aw. It's spinning again."

"Fattl itch you-"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to speak with your mouth full?"

Remus sucked in Bill's cock once more before pulling back to lap on the silky head. "I was saying, that'll teach you to move when it's uncalled for," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Is it uncalled for?"

"It is. All you have to do is lie back and enjoy yourself."

"Brilliant." Bill stretched out, like a cat. "Will you fuck me?"

The moan that followed these words had an entirely different quality than the previous ones. Bill shuddered, and Remus felt the muscles of his thighs tauten as he slid his tongue down the length of his cock. He stopped at the base, removed a stray hair from his mouth, and used the tip of his tongue to push Bill's ball up. Remus heard Bill sigh when he gripped him around the ankles to lift his legs up and place his feet on the bed. Bill moaned when Remus slipped his hands under his arse and gasped when Remus' thumbs trailed along the creek.

He was beautiful as he lay there, open and relaxed and ready for Remus' tongue that followed his fingers. When he encountered Bill's hole, Remus stopped to enjoy the feeling of the tight muscle under his tongue.

"I will fuck you open with my tongue, if you don't mind," he said, very aware of how hoarse his voice sounded.

Bill gave a strangled half-laugh. "Okay," he breathed.

He did feel open, later, when Remus' finger slipped in easily, his tongue layered with the heavy, musky taste. Remus watched his finger disappear inside Bill, saw Bill's cock give a sudden twitch as he curled his finger _just so_ and leaned over Bill kissing him hard on the mouth. Bill opened his mouth, moaning, and Remus rubbed himself against Bill's pelvis, moving his hips in small circles. His free hand had delved into the nightstand drawer and was searching frantically for-

"Lube?" Bill gasped as the cool, slick substance made contact with his hot skin. He had propped himself up on his elbows, his legs spread out wide, and was watching Remus prepare him. When another finger entered him, his head fell back, his torso forming a perfect arch.

"Tell me, Lupin, why don't you ever use a spell to - _ah!_ \- prepare me?"

"Don't you like this?" Remus twisted his fingers, relishing the heat of Bill's body, the way the delicate flesh felt against his skin, the involuntary contractions of the tight muscle...

Bill let out a short laugh. "Oh, I do. I do. I was just... _fuck_... wondering..."

"I like to feel you open up for me, very gradually," said Remus, watching Bill fall back onto the pillows, his breathing harsh. "I like to feel your muscles yield to the pressure..." ...he slipped in another finger... "and I absolutely love watching your reactions when I do _this_." Grinning, he gripped Bill's leg that had slid down when his body had come off the bed and placed his foot back on the mattress.

Bill was panting, open-mouthed. "I... see..."

"Lubrication spells just feel unnatural to me," said Remus, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing the fabric away. His cock was very hard and very dry and he slid his hand along the whole length to slick it up. Bill was watching him from hooded eyes.

"Any objections?" Still kneeling on the floor, Remus moved closer to the edge of the bed, and pulled Bill down until his own cock came to rest on the curve of Bill's arse.

"Against what?"

"Against anything."

"It's only-" Bill broke off, gasping, when Remus began rubbing the head of his cock against Bill's skin, watching the moisture of his precome mingle with Bill's sweat.

"Go on." Remus' voice was very low.

Bill grinned. "You like it when I do this, don't you?"

"What?"

"Talk." Bill wriggled his arse, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Remus. "Does it turn you on? Does it turn you on-" The head of Remus' cock slipped in and Bill bit his bottom lip.

"Yes?" Remus prompted, his face tight with the effort of keeping control.

"-to know that you're the first man by whom I want to be fucked... repeatedly?" Gripping the damp sheets with both hands, Bill used the leverage it gave him to pull himself down and onto Remus' cock. "I usually prefer doing the fucking myself," he said very quickly as soon as he had his breath back.

"I realise that." Bracing himself on his arms, Remus hovered over Bill, watching him seriously. "If you'd rather not-"

"Weren't you listening?" Bill pulled Remus down into a messy kiss that left them both breathless. "I want you to fuck me."

"All right," Remus breathed. He lifted Bill's legs and, with one harsh thrust, forced himself all the way inside. "Let's fuck, then."


End file.
